Jackson And Joshua
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and Morgan babysit Super Dave's son. How does Jackson like the job?


**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own. **

**BIG thanks to csinycastle85 for giving me this idea! Since I've written a couple of stories where Jackson meets Super Dave's baby boy Joshua, and I wrote a story called "Date Night," it was suggested that maybe Jackson and Joshua could spend some more time together. So I thought it would be cool to write a story where Greg and Morgan take care of baby Joshua while Dave and Amy have some time to themselves. Hope you all enjoy. And pretty please review!**

Joshua Phillips was now four months old. Everyone at the lab loved seeing him and hearing stories from his father Dave. But no one enjoyed seeing him and hearing about him more than Greg Sanders' son Jackson. He loved seeing Joshua and all his extended family. So one day, he was excited to hear that Joshua was coming over for a little while.

Jackson was playing with some of his toys when there was a knock at the door. "I get it!" He called from his spot on the living room floor. Morgan opened the door and greeted Amy and Dave.

"Aunt Amy! Uncle Super Dave!" Jackson said. He smiled when he saw Joshua smiling in his mother's arms. "Hi, Joshua!" The baby gurgled and smiled when he saw the little boy.

"Hey, he knows his buddy," Dave said with a smile.

Greg came up behind Morgan and Jackson and said hello. He took a baby bag from Dave. "Thank you guys again," Amy said.

"You sure you don't mind?" Dave asked.

"Of course not!" Morgan assured them. "We had a night to ourselves a couple of weeks ago, so we thought it would be cool to let you guys have some time to yourselves."

Jackson looked up at Morgan. "What's dat mean?"

"Joshua's going to be staying with us for a couple of hours," Morgan explained.

"Yeah, we offered to take care of Joshua so Dave and Amy could have some lunch," Greg continued.

"We really appreciate it," Amy said. "And I think Joshua knew he was coming over to see Jackson. He couldn't stop smiling."

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled. "You gunna stay wif us, Joshua? Yay!"

The adults laughed, and Amy gave Joshua to Morgan. "Now, you have on cell phone numbers if you need anything. And he's had he should be ready for a nap in a little bit."

"We'll be okay," Morgan said. Joshua gurgled and pulled some of her hair. "Oh, okay sweetie. I promise not to let you go, so you don't have to hang on to that, okay?" She pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Everything's in his bag," Amy explained. "And he's got an extra bottle and everything."

"We'll be okay," Greg said. He smiled when he saw Jackson chatting with Joshua.

"Joshua, you gunna like it here," Jackson explained. "You can play wif some of my toys if you want."

Dave and Amy smiled at the sweet little boy and their son. "Okay," Dave said. "We'll only be gone about two hours. And we'll be at Dino's restaurant if you need anything."

Morgan nodded. "We know. Now go, have fun!"

Amy and Dave said goodbye and left for the restaurant. Greg closed the door and Morgan carried baby Joshua inside as Jackson continued chatting with Joshua.

"Now, Joshua," Jackson said. "If you want, you can play wif Milo. He my kitty." He showed Joshua his stuffed cat toy. Joshua gurgled and looked around.

"He may want to play with something else," Morgan explained. "You know, you're a bit bigger than he is."

"But kitty nice," Jackson said.

Greg laid out a blanket on the floor so Joshua and Jackson could sit down and play. "He may play with kitty later. Right now, he may just want to visit with us."

Morgan sat with Joshua on her lap. "Yeah. How about you guys sit down for a while and play?" She sat Joshua on the blanket. The baby immediately reached for the toy kitten Jackson brought in.

Jackson laughed softly. "He likes kitty!" He watched as Joshua giggled and played with the toy.

Greg sat down next to Jackson. "I think he's happy."

"Yeah."

As Greg watched baby Joshua, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness knowing he wasn't there when his own son was a baby. Watching Jackson chat with Joshua, he treasured having his son with him and wished he could have been there for him from the beginning.

Jackson seemed to know his father was sad. "Daddy, do you wish you were dere when I was a baby?"

Greg smiled softly at his beautiful son. "Yeah. I wish I could have been there, but I am so glad you're with me now." He smiled at his son and pulled him close. "And I love you way, way more than you'll ever know."

Jackson looked up at his father and smiled. "Eber?"

"Ever."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Does dat mean dat you love me even when I grow up?"

Greg smiled at his son. "I will love you when you grow up and always. You are my son, and I love you so much."

"Alway?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"Always. I will always love you, Jacks."

"I alway love you, too, daddy!"

Joshua babbled and turned to face Jackson and Greg. "Aah!" he said with a smile.

Greg smiled at Joshua. "What's so funny, huh?" Joshua smiled wider.

"Daddy, I fink Joshua likes you," Jackson said.

"Yeah, he does," Morgan added. They smiled as the baby smiled and cooed.

Jackson got on his stomach and watched Joshua. "You get bigger an' you can play wif more toys, Joshua." The baby cooed at the little boy.

Morgan frowned slightly. "Uh-oh." She checked Joshua's diaper and nodded. "He needs his diaper changed." She pulled Joshua up and set him on a changing pad on the couch. "Jackson, could you look in his bag and get me a diaper, please?"

Jackson rummaged in the bag and found a diaper. "Here, mama."

"Thank you, honey."

Jackson watched as Morgan took off Jackson's pants and took off his diaper. "Ew!" Jackson said with a frown.

Greg and Morgan laughed softly. "He's a baby," Morgan said. "He can't help it. Besides, you were a baby once, too." She smiled sadly at Greg, knowing he wished he was there for Jackson when he was a baby.

Jackson thought a moment. "Daddy, do you fink I was a stinky baby?"

Greg couldn't help but smile at his innocent son. "I think you had your moments. But you've always been beautiful."

"Thank you, daddy," Jackson said with a giggle. "But I bet I was stinky, too."

Greg and Morgan laughed softly. Morgan cleaned Joshua and put the new diaper on him. Greg put the old diaper in the trash and took it to the trash can outside. Morgan lifted Joshua in her arms and kissed his cheek. "All clean," she said softly.

Jackson watched as Morgan cuddled Joshua. "Mama, can you an' Joshua play wif me now?"

Joshua laid his head on Morgan's shoulder. "I think Joshua's ready for a nap." Sure enough, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"But I wanna play wif him," Jackson said with a slight pout.

Greg came back in and smiled when he saw Morgan cuddling a sleeping Joshua. "He's down for his nap?" He whispered. Morgan nodded.

Jackson frowned and looked up at his father. "Daddy, I wanna play wif Joshua."

"Well, Joshua needs his nap, just like you need yours. But when he wakes up, he can play with you." Greg knelt in front of his frowning son. "I tell you what...let mama put Joshua down for his nap, and you and I can draw something for him and Uncle Super Dave and Aunt Amy."

Jackson always liked drawing with his father. "Okay." He and Greg sat down in the living room as Morgan set Joshua on her and Greg's bed.

Greg set out some paper and Jackson took some crayons and began drawing. "Daddy, Joshua doesn't do much," Jackson said.

Greg smiled at his son. "He's a baby. Everything is so new to him."

Jackson frowned. "But I wanna play wif him. All he do is poop an' sleep!"

Greg couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'll bet that's all you did when you were a baby." He smiled softly at his son, wishing he could have been there when he was a baby.

Jackson sighed and picked up a green crayon. "But I wanna play, an' he sleep!"

"Well, he needs his sleep. He's a baby. You took your nap earlier, so he's taking his now."

Jackson thought for a minute. "When he wakes up, can he play wif me?"

Greg smiled at his son. "Maybe he can. But you have to remember, Joshua's a baby. He needs his mom and dad and everyone to take care of him."

"Mama say I need to be careful, because Joshua's a baby."

"That's right. But pretty soon, he'll be bigger and able to do more stuff with you."

Jackson nodded. "I like Joshua. He bigger dan da last time I saw him, but he still little."

Greg smiled at his son as the little boy happily colored. After a few moments, Jackson looked up. "Daddy, I wish you could have been dere when I was a baby."

Greg smiled with love at his beautiful, sweet son. "So do I," he said as he put his arm around Jackson. "But you know something?" Jackson stopped coloring and shook his head. "I am so, so happy you're my son, and I love you more than you'll ever know."

Jackson smiled slightly. "Eber? Eben when I all grow up?"

"Even then and always," Greg said with certainty. "You are the best, most wonderful son ever. And I will always, always love you."

"Eben dough I get bigger an' do all kinds of udder stuff, you alway love me?"

Greg leaned down and looked his son in his beautiful eyes. "Always! I love you now and always."

Jackson smiled. "I love you now an' alway too, daddy!" He hugged his father.

Joshua woke up about thirty minutes later and fussed. Jackson followed Greg to the bedroom as Morgan got a bottle for him.

"Hey, Josh," Greg whispered. "What's the matter, bud?"

Jackson looked at Joshua fussing. "He not happy?"

"Well, he just woke up," Greg explained. "Sometimes you're not too happy when you wake up for a nap."

Jackson nodded. He smiled as he watched Greg pick up Joshua and comforted him. "It okay, Joshua," Jackson explained. "You okay."

"Yeah, he's okay," Greg said. Morgan brought his bottle and Greg sat down on the bed. Smiling at his curious son, he asked, "You want to help me give him a bottle?"

Jackson nodded and Morgan handed him the bottle. "Hold it carefully," she whispered.

"I got it, mama," he assured her. Jackson held the bottle as Greg fed the now calmer baby his bottle. "He like it, daddy!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a chuckle. As much as he wished he could have been there when his own son was a baby, he relished having Jackson with him and was loving just being with his son and family.

Joshua spit up some of his bottle and Jackson's eyes widened. "He okay?"

"Oh, he's okay," Greg assured him. "It happens." Jackson nodded as Greg put Joshua on his shoulder to burp him.

"Daddy, whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to get him to burp. You know how you get a tummy ache and sometimes don't feel good?" Jackson nodded. "Well, Joshua might get a tummy ache too. That's why babies have to burp."

Sure enough, Joshua gave a little burp and Jackson giggled. "He burp!"

"Yeah, he did," Morgan said.

"Now he not get a tummy ache?"

"Yeah." Greg sat Joshua on his lap and the baby smiled at his friends. "Yeah, you feel better now, huh?"

"He feel better," Jackson said. "An' now he can come play!"

"Let me check his diaper first, honey," Morgan said. Jackson pouted, but Joshua was dry and Greg took him into the living room to play with Jackson.

Jackson sat down on the floor and Greg sat with Joshua in his lap. The baby gurgled and smiled when he saw his young friend. "Aah!" Joshua said.

"Hi, Joshua," Jackson said with a smile. He handed Joshua the toy kitten he'd been playing with earlier. "You can hab kitty again."

Joshua took the toy and examined it. He smiled when he saw the toy. "Aah," he said.

Jackson smiled. "Joshua, dis Milo. An' you can play wif him an' my udder toys." He smiled when Joshua put the toy cat's ear in his mouth. "Joshua, you not eat him!" Jackson said with a giggle.

"He's not going to eat him," Morgan assured him. "All babies put things in their mouths."

"Eben if dey not food?" Jackson asked.

Greg chuckled. "Yeah."

Jackson sang "You Are My Sunshine" for Joshua, and the baby smiled as he listened to his young friend. Joshua babbled happily as his friend sang to him.

Morgan smiled as she watched Greg and Jackson with baby Joshua. She knew Greg would always wish he'd been there since Jackson was born, but they both knew every day with him was a gift.

There was a knock at the door and Morgan stood to answer it. "That might be your mommy and daddy," she said to Joshua. She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw Amy and Dave. Morgan opened the door and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hi," Dave and Amy said.

Joshua looked up and smiled his biggest smile when he saw his parents. Jackson smiled at his friends. "He hab a good time!"

"He did?" Dave asked as Amy picked Joshua up.

"Yeah! He play wif my kitty, an' he took a nap, an' I help daddy give him a bottle. Oh, an' he poop!"

The grown ups laughed. Amy smiled at her son. "Sounds like you had a great time with your friends."

"Aah!" Joshua cooed as if to say 'Yeah!'

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," Dave said.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

"We've really enjoyed it," Greg said as he helped Morgan gather up Joshua's things. "He's been great, and I think he enjoyed being with Jackson."

"I enjoy being wif him," Jackson said.

Joshua cooed happily with his parents as Greg and Morgan gave them Joshua's bag. They agreed to meet up again soon and Jackson hugged Dave and Amy.

"I had a good time wif Joshua," Jackson said as they watched Amy buckle Joshua in his car seat.

Morgan and Greg smiled. "Yeah," Morgan said. "We'll get together again soon."

Joshua cooed and reached for Jackson. Amy and Dave smiled. "He really likes you," Amy said.

Jackson hugged Joshua. "I like you, Joshua. You can come back an' play again soon."

They agreed to meet up again soon and Dave and Amy left. As they walked back in the house, Jackson said, "Daddy, I like having Joshua here."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Greg said.

Jackson picked up the toy cat Joshua was playing with and hugged it. "Can we get a baby too?"

Morgan and Greg stopped in their tracks. "Well..." Morgan said, "We're thinking about it."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. He loved the idea of giving Jackson a sibling, but enjoyed just being with his son now. As he sat down and pulled Jackson onto his lap, Greg smiled. "Right now...we've got a good family."

Jackson smiled and hugged his father. "Yeah," he said as he kissed Greg's cheek. "We got da bestest!"

**The End.**


End file.
